Chant Fracture
by LenRinTwin
Summary: " It's a damn shame to see someone like you shed tears for me... " Mikuo muttered as he faced the star-lit sky. The smaller male beside him lied embracing hisself, eyes opened as if listening, and silent. He blinked, then parted his lips to speak once more. " I own other feelings too.. " Watch a diamond be drowned in darkness. [[ Mikuo x Len x Akaito ]]
1. Chant Fracture - 1

**|| ACT 1 ||**

**W**isping winds blew throughout the subway. A cold, and frost-biting breeze, yet welcomed by autum's touch. Whereas the air was frigid, the heat was still somewhat sun-kist and thus created great weather. The whistle sounded for the train to arrive, and the people bustled about, waiting their rides, and special someone's.

* * *

**Len's POV:**

**" No way-! "** I shouted abruptly without meaning to. Dashing through the tall light posts, occasionally spinning around a few, and laughing happily as I sprang through the crowd. Dressed in my archery outfit, I bounced left and right along with my golden hair, passing by the subway, trying to catch up with the train itself.

Once I actually caught up with the moving metal, I paused to lean over, and catch my breath. My bow was nearly my size since I was so small. Strapped to my back, it was like I was carrying a boat or something! A nice lady actually stopped me with her child to ask was I alright carrying such a weapon. I just nodded, and nervously chuckled, " I'm fine, I'm fine! " I really was used to carrying a burden on my back.

The train paused, and steam scurried off of it's sides loudly. The intense head, and pulse blew my hair, and clothing freely, then as the door opened, I began to walk inside, and was paused in my tracks by one boy. Stepping closer with this look on his face. I kept my eyes locked on him as he passed by. Straight, and sea-green hair, with a relaxed look in his eyes. He looked sort of like he just walked out the house with the clothes he was wearing all stitched up. His headset around his shoulders were worn out, but still played music, and his skin was fair, and one tone from being tanned!

I paused to watch him walk and eat his blue creampop as he scratched his hair tiredly, carrying a small, black, grocey bag in his hand. He looked so...lazy. I shook it off, but it seemed so strange. He looked sort of lonely. Maybe it was just me. Then the train suddenly howled an ear screeching whistle, and startled me spitless. I leapt aboard, and as the doors closed, I faced him again, lying my hand gently on the glass window. He actually paused, and stopped to tie his shoe, I suppose, but he glanced directly at me. It was sort of scary-the look he gave me. Like he felt me staring back. My heart sort of cramped, and I sat down swiftly, turning away. Ulp. Creepy.

**Mikuo's POV:**

Strolling through the neighborhood for just a few freaking snacks, and I come across an issue already. I told sis it'd be a pain to actually walk outside for once. I really do picture myself as a vampire and each time I go outside instead of melting or sparkling, I'd actually wilt away slowly over time.

I knelt over to retrieve the fallen arrow carrier thingy. My eyes narrowed, and I faced the train quickly. The kid I saw carrying this thing litterally just turned away as if he knew it was his. He totally dropped it on purpose. I scoffed, then stood to my feet, and threw it over my shoulder, and sighed lightly. Alrighty. If anything, I wasn't the type to leave stuff like this alone. If there was a problem...I had to fix it. It was always my motto and pet-peeve. With that on mind, I made my way back on the train, and looked into my wallet just before slipping back it back into my pocket.

**Len's POV:**

Nodding off to the sound of the railing bars rattling, and small chit-chat beside me, I leaned against someone, and dozed off. Once I realized I was holding onto them, I panicked, and gasped, covering my mouth in surprise. " I-I'm so sorry, sir! " I yelped as I shook my head, then began bowing slightly. The train came to a stop, and apologized again to the old man, then ran off.

As I trotted off the train, I paused, and my whole body flushed it's blood it seemed. My eyes trembled with a burning sensation, and so did my fingers. My lips tried to form words, yet I couldn't talk. The only thing on my mind was... I knelt to set down my bow, then glared it suspiciously. It was all shiny, and new. Big, and sturdy, and defiently missing what I expected. Lifting my head slowly, my eyes widened in terror, and I brought my hands to my face.

" My quiver...! "

* * *

I decided to pay a visit to my family and warn them that i'd be going back to the subway station to scout for my missing equipment. That meant back on the train, back to sleeping next to yet another person, and clinging for dear life, and impatiently fidgeting, and yawning-attempting to keep myself up at 12am. Luckily there was no school for a while

.  
The metal, and heavy metal train slowled to a pause, and when it let off the hot steam, I squinted my eyes, rubbing them afterwards lightly, then standing up to step off of the locomotive. I settled my sandal onto the cold, conrete, and raised my eyes to look around slowly. No one was out. I figured. I mean, It was 12, and it was dark, and the train station was going to close soon. I sighed, then began walking more outward into the empty lines.

" Is this yours... ? " I flinched, and stood completely straight at the sudden voice. My body shook lightly, then I un-tensed when I turned to see who it was exactly. The boy from earlier with the sea-green hair, and lonely eyes. I blinked in awe, then he raised a brow.

" Is it? " He asked more sternly as I stumbled to actually see what he was holding. My eyes lit up brightly, and stepped toward him as I held out both of my hands as I looked down at the stripped colored bag my arrows lied in as he dropped it in my palms. He stood slowly-using his knee for support, then sighed tiredly." I rode around four times searching for you... " Before I spoke up, I still stayed staring down at my quiver. He turned his head to face me, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

" ...You don't live near here, do you? " He spoke gently. I glanced up, and hugged my quiver tightly as I leaned foward a bit, drawing my knees together a bit. " Ah-Aumn..! Thank you very much! I don't live around here, you're right.. " I muttered as I faced down again my sandals. My throat started to burn, and my chest felt all funny. The corners of my eyes stung, and It was hard to breathe suddenly.

**Mikuo's POV:**

This blonde kid, with the pearly, blue eyes was more weird than I thought. He had this odd vibe that stood out, and it was just strange. He wore some kind of archery get-up as excpected, but that's not what got me. It was his eyes, and gentle voice. Was he like, some type of angel? The way he spoke-he was obviously some rich and busy kid, plus to be carrying around a gigantic bow. His eyes were shimmering with a perfect saphire twist, and deep ocean coat. They pierced through my sight as if saying " Look at me! " Really weird.

" Umn. Are you going back home? " I mumbled to him as he lifted his head-causing his golden hair to sway with the Fall's winds. He looked away, then down as if shuffling for something. Sighing as I watched him struggle, I held out my hand and shut my eyes as if a but annoyed. He lied his bow in my hands-nodding apologetically-then rummaged through his pocket, and checked his phone. He owned a phone. Why was I not surprised. A new modle, too. Suddenly, his face lit up.

" O-Ooh! That's the last train-! " He shouted as he turned around quickly, racing towards the now empty tracks. I scratched my head, then sighed lightly, and smiled gently. Like an ideal little brother. A clutz, and ditzy little fellow. He ran back to me, and his eyes filled with tears. Flailing his arms around, and shaking his head, he just blew up worrying about getting home. I sat down his bow, then sat down myself." It's cool. Call your folks and tell 'em you're staying with a friend. " I winked. He didn't catch on until about five minutes in thought, then he stumbled for no good goddamn reason, then fixed his hair, exhaled, and made the call.

" Mother... " He began quietly as he held one hand on the back of his neck nervously. After alot of apologies, he hung up, faced me, and smiled brightly, teeth showing, and all. " Alright! It's a sleepover! " He announced. I nodded tiredly-accomplished- then tilted my head to the side curiously.  
" Umn, I'm Mikuo. What's yours? " " Len. I'm Len..! Ahahaha! "


	2. Chant Fracture - 2

**|| ACT 2 ||**

Chilly at was walking through the cold wind that passed through them, the two boys traveled to Mikuo's home. A silent walk. The blonde child held his head low, and walked one foot in front of the other in odd little-kid steps as if a mixture of marching and readying himself to leap in scattered puddles playfully. Mikuo nonchalantly folded his hands behind his head, and walked ahead of Len quietly.

* * *

**Len's POV:**

" How much longer 'til we're there? " I asked tilting my head curiously as my hair swayed just above my shoulder. Mikuo paused, and stopped to scratch his hair, then pointed over to a brick house in-between two other lighter colored houses. The lights were on, and the trash can on the curb was tilted over, and still full. When Mikuo's eyes caught sight of that, his face contorted in the most angered way, then he clenched his fist, and scurried over to the front door, banging on it.

" Miku! Miku Hatsune nerd onion-eating bitch! Get the hell out here, and pick up this trash right now, goddamnit! " Frustrated, he panted heavily, and knocked more, then the door opened slowly. A pretty, long-haired girl with that the color of Mikuo's was standing before him. I joined his side, and gasped lightly to see that they shared the same face. My hands covered my mouth, and she slid out the door as her brother stepped beyond her height.

**Mikuo's POV:**  
I sized with my sister, and glared down at her, eye twitching. She stared me with her usual dumbass look, then I pushed her down the steps, and as she stumble, I kicked her back forcefully and she rolled, and launched herself into the pile of knocked over trash.

" Clean that up! I'm sick of you leaving it there like that! Mom said you're in charge of the garbage, so do so, please! " She sat up, and mumbled something, then stared down into space, wobbling a bit, dazed. Miku was the strangest, and most dumb person ever. She turned over her shoulder with a slight glare, then began picking up the fallen trashcan.

" Mom said we should be nice in front of our guests.. " Her mumbling ticked me off, and Len just glanced at us curiously, but mostly shocked. I closed my eyes, and frowned, stepping into the house. She still picked up the trash, and of course, the blue-eyed kid stepped over to help her. She glanced up at him wide-eyed, and he just smiled, a kind, gentle, and soft smile.

" Lemme help you, Miku, was it? " He asked tilting his head innocently with his rosy, and reddened cheeks. My cheeks sort of flustered too. Ew. What the hell. Flipping my hair from my face, I turned to enter the house, and stepped inside. Soon, they both joined me inside the house, and Miku immediately ran to her room, screaming some idiotic song, then slamming her door-screaming more. Len stood by the front door, staring up at the chandelier in awe. It made chuckle escape my lips lightly.

" You like my ceiling, huh. " I teased as I took a seat on the sofa, crossing my legs over the arm of the chair. He lowered his head in embarrassment, then joined me on the sofa. " You like TV? " I muttered while flipping through the channels. He just stared at the television with a really confused look. It was hilarious-he was focusing so hard. I sat up, raised a brow, and smirked. " Uuuh, you okay, man? " I asked as his body leaned forward whilst his hand in his lap shaking. He was really concentrating. Finally, he sighed deeply.

" I jus' don't understand TV. It's not interesting to me. " He sighed as he tugged on his cheek, and closed his eyes gently. Len was weird, too. I blinked, then stood up, and his eyes followed my actions

. " Umn, are you tied yet, or hungry? Anything? " I asked as he faced me-startled. He was trembling a bit, and his eyes glittered brightly. I cocked my head to the side a little. " What's wrong? "

* * *

**Len's POV:**  
He asked me a question! A question! I was never good at this! I've never really had friends to go over, and be asked questions. Panicked, I blinked several times, and stared up at him-lips quivering, and mumbling, " Aah "'s and " Nhn "'s. He just gazed back-more confused than angry. I lowered my head, and shook my hair, thinking hard. Then suddenly shot back up.

" Water! I-I'll have some water! " Everyone's got water, right? I smiled contently, and nodded, sighing in relief, and settling my hands back in my lap politely. Mikuo stood silently. " Sure, I guess. I mean, we have soda pop, guava juice, and whatever shit Miku makes in the blender with onions.. " His voice trailed off darkly before rolling his eyes off to the side. I tilted my head once more, then noticed my hair was always grazing on my shoulder. I gasped, then used my hands to web around my loose hair, then looked up at him as I grabbed ahold to it.

" U-Umn. By any chance, do you have a hair-tie? I guess mine fell out. " I muttered quietly. Mikuo looked around immediately, and swiped something off the coffee table, and held it up, looking over his shoulder. " It's a comb. You want it? " He asked calmly as I thought about it. I nodded, then took it from him gently. My eyes widened a bit to feel that his hands were cold. I gasped lightly, then felt him flinch as he pulled away, staring at me again.

" Wh-what is it? " He asked curiously. I shook my head, then built my hair up to slip the comb in to hold it in place. It was kinda messy feeling, but it made me giggle. The strands were loose, and hanging everywhere, and it gave me a tingly, funny feeling for some reason.

" I look weird, don' I? " I chuckled, tilting my head again. He blinked, then turned around. " Yeah, weird. " He muttered.

**Mikuo's POV:**

Eeh?! He looked so cute just now! That face, and happy smile! His hair made him look all playful and like a pet. A little bunny or something. I cleared my throat, then turned to face him once more.

" So you really want water? " I asked bobbing my head to the last few words while leaning over a bit with my hand on my hip. He took a moment to reply, then finally agreed to it. Water. Hmn. He did look healthy, but this was kinda odd. Alright then. After scoping the kitchen, and bringing back...water, juice for me, and little snacks, I settled them on the table, and he stared at me blankly. It was almost like toy or something gazing back. Not really creepy, he just didn't seem real. The clothes, and marbled eyes probably gave it off.

" There you go. " I mumbled as I took a seat next to him. He nodded, then went to pick up a tiny cookie with plopped cream on the top before his drink, and nibbled on it, rather than stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. I mean-It was tiny-a-anyway. He still looked down, not facing me, then began to speak quietly. " Your hands are cold. " He said. I raised a brow, then brough a hand to my face.

" It is..? Huh.. " I muttered as I held it to the light. " Cold hands means you have a warm heart, Mikuo.. " When he said that, I paused, and turned over to see him sitting there quietly. He reached over to grab my hand, then held it to his cheek gently, gazing into my eyes.

" You're a kind person, aren't you? " He muttered to me. I pulled away, then faced the other direction. " You're superstitious, aren't you.. " I spoke as I began to drink my beverage. After a while of awkward silence, he began to grab my arm, and hold me tight. I flinched, and almost dropped my cup. " Wh-what are you-do..ing..? " Asleep. He had his eyes clothes, and he was grabbing onto me tightly, and snuggling against my arm like I was giant marshmallow. Sighing, I sat down my drink, then faced the television nonchalantly. This kid was weird. Really weird. I am such a good person. Using my free hand, I took another glance at it.

" Warm-hearted, huh.. "


	3. Chant Fracture - 3

**|| ACT 3 ||**

**Len's POV:**  
Lowering my head, I bowed a proper one, then lifted my eyes to meet his. The cold, and darkened eyes Mikuo bore gave me a sense of a frigid, unwelcoming chill. He didn't seem lonely, just empty, and sorta like he was missing something.

" Thank you, again, Mikuo! " I mentioned as I raised my quiver over my shoulder carefully. He nodded, then settled his hand on my head, ruffling my hair a bit. The sea-green Prince smirked, then tilted his head slightly. " 'Careful on your way back. Don't drop anything on purpose this time... " He shoved my ahead, and I stumbled on the train clumsily, then held onto the passenger pole. Facing him through the window as he smiled at me with his hands tucked in his pockets, I drew my eyebrows together, and cuffed my hands.

" I-I didn't do it on purpose~?! " Shouting the words he'd never hear. He shook his head, then the train took off quickly-leaving my eyesight unsatisfied. On purpose? I-It was an accident! I sat down, then leaned forward, sighing softly. Oh, well. You meet new people, then leave them.

**Mikuo's POV:**  
Again, he gave me a sort of odd look, and looked like he was ready to say something else. I scratched behind my neck, then began to turn around, but to slam into someone by accident. " Aah- " I grunted as I stammered to keep from falling. The tall, scarlet-berried man before me narrowed his rose-felt eyes, and looked down to me like I was an annoying, little fly. I scoffed, then started to walk around him, but he stopped me by flinging his arm in front of me.

" No, no, no. Apologize. " His voice was gentle, yet in a creepy, dark way. It was sort of chilled, and scary in a way. I backed up a little, exhaled, then closed my eyes softly-puffing my chest a bit.  
" I'm sorry. " I said almost sarcastically, then rammed pass him with an attitude on my shoulders. He chuckled a bit, then managed to lie his hand on my shoulder-causing me to turn around to smack him away, then like lightning, he tugged at my small tie, and yanked me toward him-almost dragging me off the concrete-making a scene to the public.

" Listen, kid. " His voice was low, yet still gentle as if he was faking hisself being polite or something weird. I struggled, and gagged-gritting my teeth, and he seemed to enjoy. A smirk flew across his face like a growing rainbow. " You're cute, y'know. In fact, I'm making you mine until you're correctly socially trained. " He chuckled. My eyes twitched, and I coughed out a strained, and angered, " What?! "

Throwing me down, I stumbled backward, and he pulled me into his chest using his arm around my waist to boost me into him. I struggled to move, and everyone walked passed and shot some weird glances, and stares. Some squeals here and there and really odd looks, okay. " What's your name, kid? " I raised my head, and stared into his eyes, narrowing my own, and still trembling in frustration. He tilted his head, and smiled softly.

" What a face. I'll call you Greenbean. " Once he said that, my mild expression contorted, and I shoved him away-taking that chance to distract him. " You faggot! Wh-What's the deal?! My name is- " Shooting my hands over my lips, I paused and stared in shock, then his eyes widened a bit, sorta of curious looking. I relaxed my tense shoulders, then kept one hand on my mouth, and lowered the other to point to him.

" I don't care who you are, but if you try to own someone again, I'll fix this faster than a falling- " " -Neighbor. " " Huh? " He straightened his stance, and flipped his hair from his dark, crimson hair from his view.

" I live two houses down from you. You're that kid who can't clean his yard correctly, aren't you? With your twin? " He chuckled, coming to a realization, then I twitched slightly, and sort of sighed, turning my back to him. " Leave me alone. " I muttered under my breath. Creeps will be creeps. I hope that boy is alright-especially if that guy is going that way. Facing over my shoulder, he still stayed staring at me, then he spread his arms wide, smiling brightly.

" Miss me already? "

" Shut the fuck up-! "

" Love you, too! " Yeah, creeps.

* * *

**The** water ran, and filled the tub quickly. A thin, green-tea layer of steamed water ran down the edges of the walls quietly, and swiftly through the cracks of the peach colored tiles on the floor below. He pulled his hair-tie out, then shook his swaying, golden strands out, and exhaled-looking into the mirror.

" . . . " He lowered his head, and stayed staring into the reflection of a familiar face with his darkened, cerulean blue eyes. A deep, pool color. Water trickled between his nose, and down his lips silently-as did the water for all of his skin. He held out his hand, and watched the steam create tiny bubbles of aqua on the surface of his smooth, and close-to-perfect skin. Finally, he blinked, then shook his head, and patted his cheeks. " Okay..! " Len muttered.

**Len's POV:**  
Leaning against the bathroom door slowly, it clicked, then I slid down, and parted my lips softly to whisper, " I need company.. " I lived alone basically. Mom was never home-you know, the two jobs thing. I cooked my own food, cleaned my own mess, and took care of the house, and made sure to call her everyday to make sure I was alright.

Standing to my feet, I shook my head lightly, and brought my hand to my head, then stepped through the empty hall that pretty much consisted of a coat rack we used to hang umbrellas. I opened my room door, and crashed on my bed. It bounced, and threw my light body up, then down onto the plush blankets. My eyes narrowed slightly, and my skin felt so smooth, and gentle across the silk sheets. I lied on my stomach, and wrapped my arms around the pillow with a moon-shapped banana shaped on it.

Running my fingers through the covers as I turned on my side with my arm spreaded out, I brought my fingers down to pull up the sheets, then up to my shoulder softly. The house was so quiet, as usual. Dark at night with no traces of moonlight, as usual, and cold, with a deep burning loneliness. I buried my face under the sheets, then peeked out a bit.

" Maybe... I'll invite Mikuo over someday... " I mumbled. My face lit up, then I giggled, and kicked my legs playfully while under the covers, wrinkling up the patterns absent-mindedly.

" Sooo fun..! "

* * *

**Mikuo's POV:**  
To the old corner store around the street, I strolled up there to get some ice cream, and bread from the bakery, because they somehow butter it down just right with honey, and all this other delicious stuff, regardless of being store-bought in a bag. So, as I hurried down there, I stepped inside looking through to find my icecream. Usually any blue color, blueberry, grape, whatever looks cool, and once I found it, I followed behind an old woman to find my bread, but come to find out-no bread at all.

My mind paused for second to process this. I blinked curiously, and glared to skim the area for my honey-coated babies, but found nothing but Miku's favorite! What the hell. I looked up at the deli dude in charge of the bread there, he chuckled, and covered his mouth, laughing. I stood up straight, and raised my brows, slipping my hands in my pockets.

" Ahaha, you don't only have to eat honey bread. " He laughed. " We're fresh out today. Actually, that flavor's been bought up to be sold at the bakery down by the next train stop. " His words were true, and clear-I even had to lean in closer to verify. I nodded, as he turned around, swinging his darkened rose-pink hair, then went back to kneading dough. My head spun for a minute. Why way over there?! Who buys all my babies then carry them to some foreign place?

Sighing, I stepped outside, then raised my head in determination. I must buy this bread. I must! Even if it meant spending my extra video game money on a ride to the next town over! The train whistled alluringly, pulling me. I even think it smiled at me with a taunting smirk. Alright, bring it on! Bring my foot back, I slowly slipped my hands from my pockets, then began racing-literally leaping off the ground to make it down to the subway.

From dodging things from dogs, stray cats, to rails, and even baby strollers, I made it /to/ the station, but of course. I had to slam into the guy I wish I hadn't. " Oof- " I grunted in pain, then glanced up, eyes widened, and immediately ran around, but was also swiftly grabbed back in front of him.

" Nah, uh, uh- " He tapped my shoulder, and I glared, twitching in aggravation. " Listen, I gotta train to catch, I'm sorry! " I growled as he just chuckled it off, and took my hand, then placed his other one behind my back-pulling me close to his chest in some weird tango position. I squirmed, and wiggled to get free- tugging hard, and still carrying onto my ice cream. He lowered his head down close to my ear, chucking sinisterly. " When you're so sassy, and feisty all the time, I can't help myself.. " Nibbling the tip of my ear, my face reddened in confusion, disgust, anger, embarrassment, and some other shit I couldn't prosper.

" G-Get the hell off of me! " I screamed as the towns people passed by watching, and doing whatever. I finally pushed him away, then slammed my palm to my ear. " Y-You're a weirdo! S-Stay away from me! " He closed one eye and licked his lips softly, then chortled slightly. " You taste good, Greenbean. I'd like to get used to the taste of your body sometime. " He winked. Gross. I shook my head, then began walking around him to get to the train, but as expected, once I boarded, he followed behind me, and sat down after paying the operator.

I curled up my legs, and lied my chin in-between them, hugging myself, and he sat beside me, crossing one leg over the other, and smirked. I ignored him by rolling my eyes in the opposite direction, and tried thinking of other things. Rustling caught my ears, then I glanced up, and faced him. He held up my ice cream, and stared at it.

" So this is the flavor you like, huh? " He asked as he took two fingers and pinched them between the ends of the wrapped-threatening to tear it open. I gasped, and grabbed it before he could, then sat it next to me on the opposite side. I huffed in anger, then closed my eyes. He made a " Hnn~ " sound as if intrigued, then reached over to touch my hair, removing my bangs from my face. My eyes widened in surprise for a second as gasped lightly and turned to face him. He removed his hand, and froze it in mid-air, and his face brightening as if he had an idea or something.

" You're really cute, Greenbean! "

" That's not my name. "

" Well tell me your real name. "

" NO. "


End file.
